Cannonball
by Brimaden
Summary: Daryl has always known his brother was gonna get himself into trouble one day, into something he wouldn't be able to fight his way out of. Yet even he never expected this. Life is about to change for the Dixon boys, whether they want it to or not, with a whole new set of responsibilities that they'd never dreamed of. Things won't ever be the same with a little girl in the mix.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_March 1993_

Daryl sniffed the air as he opened the door, kept his eyes roaming back and forth, over everything in sight, focused his ears on each little sound. As a hunter, he'd grown used to having all of his sense alert, always cautious and ready for any surprises that may be lurking just past the next tree.

Except this time, he wasn't tracking a buck through the woods and listening for the crack of a twig that would indicate movement.

_Sniff_. There it was. The pungent odor of alcohol told him he had found what he was looking for, followed by a crash and litany of curses, further cementing it.

"Merle," he called out. "Wha' tha fuck didja break now?"

Daryl threw his keys down and knocked off his boots by the door, just as Merle hurtled around the corner, looking all kinds of crazy.

"Aw fuck. Merle, really? I was gone, wha', maybe three hours? Ya couldn' keep off ah the needle fah tha' long?" Daryl assumed he'd been getting his rocks off with whatever he could that would go in that nasty ass syringe. After all, what was he supposed to think with his brother's eyes wide and bloodshot, chest heaving up and down trying to get a lungful of air.

"I ain't been shootin' up, ya dumb fuck, so shut yer filthy mouth," Merle said looking completely unconvincing. "Shoulda though, I dun know wha' the hell else ta do."

Daryl gave him a blank look, but Merle just turned around and headed back the direction he came from.

"Hurry up, Darlina. We gotta problem ta deal with."

With a deliberate eye roll, Daryl sauntered after his brother. What, were they out of booze again? Fucking hell, Daryl wasn't going back outside tonight. He had just spent the past three damn hours checking his traps and all he had to show for it was a couple of rabbits. He'd be damned if he was going to be errand boy and head out on a liquor run. Merle could do it himself.

As he rounded the corner to the kitchen, he expected the daily scene. Beer cans littered on the counter and table; magazines tossed around, showing the latest rifle model or a famous hunter posing with a 12-point, hell maybe even a scantily clad woman on a motorcycle.

He stopped dead in his tracks. He wasn't wrong. There were the magazines, rumpled and crushed from being stepped on, and he could see the beer cans sitting on the counter and over flowing out of the trash can. A chair laid on the ground, that probably having made the sound he'd heard when he came in the house.

But none of this is what made him stop. No, there was new addition to this picture. One he'd never seen before, and one he never thought he'd see with Merle in the background.

"Merle? Wha' the fuck is tha'!"

"Wha's the matt'r liddol brotha'? Wha'? 'Chu neva seen a baby before?"

* * *

So, I've got a new story idea, and I figured, welp, let's see how this plays out. I'm well aware that it's short, but it's just an intro, and I'm just looking to see how it's accepted. Any future chapters will be longer, as I won't let myself upload it unless there's enough content to entertain.

This starts approximately 17 years before TWD show starts. I've got a pretty solid timeline set out in my head, and some plots for each individual chapter as well as the story as a whole, but this is my first chaptered story, so let me know what you think please. Any insight is welcome.


	2. Chapter 1

_April 1992_

_Merle's body tensed as he woke up. The sounds of feet shuffling and clothes rustling put him on edge. Cautiously, he opened his eyes, searching for who else was in the room._

"_Oh, good. You're finally up. Roll your lazy ass outta bed and help me look for my clothes."_

_He sighed. "Wha' chu think yer doin' woman? Liable ta get shot, wakin' a man up with all that ruckus."_

"_It's past noon, Merle. Ain't no reason you should be in bed this late in the first place." She put her hands on her hips. "Now I ain't gone say it again. Where the hell did you throw my panties last night?"_

_Merle sat up in his bed and groaned. "Shit woman, I jus' tossed 'em somewhere. Wasn' exactly to worried about it, eh."_

"_Oh, I don't think you were worried about anythin' last night but rockin' the bed. Damn near ran your poor brother off, makin' all them noises." She shuffled around a bit before crowing triumphantly. "Hah! Found the suckers!"_

_Merle shot her a grin. "Now I think we both know it wasn' me makin all 'em noises. Ya probably scared tha daylights outta Derle, wha' with tha way ya was carryin' on an' hollerin'."_

"_Well, whatever the case, I'm headed out just like him. Why don't you get up and do somethin' productive for a change."_

"_Or, ya know, ya could get back in tha bed with Ole Merle, an' we can get back to tha good stuff. From what I remember it was real, ah, 'productive'." The woman snorted but continued putting on her clothes. "Aw, come on Miranda! Ain't like ya got anywhere bett'r ta be!"_

_Miranda gave an eye roll. "Unlike some, I can't afford to sit on my ass all the time. Gotta get home, get ready for work."_

_Merle gave a grunt, but stood and followed her out of his bedroom and into the kitchen._

_Fixing himself a cup of coffee, he looked at her. "Ya come on back if'n ya ever wan' a piece of a real man, ya hear?"_

_Miranda laughed. "I'll keep that in mind. It's been fun Dixon! Real fun!"_

_The screen door slammed shut behind her._

* * *

_March 1993_

"Wha's tha matt'r liddol brotha'? Wha'? Chu ain't neva seen a baby before?"

Daryl couldn't believe it. There was a baby, a fucking _baby_ sitting in a chair on his kitchen table. All pink and clean, and just so out of place. If Daryl was completely honest, it looked more like a skinned potato.

"Don't take tha piss douchebag. T'ain't tha time for it. How's there a baby here?"

"Ya see, double D, when a man and a woman like each other ver-"

"Merle! Get ta tha fuckin' point! Ya steal it?"

"Steal? Why tha f-"

"Well wha' else am I supposed ta think? Ain't nobody in their right mind gone give it to ya ta fuckin' babysit! And it sure as hell didn' just pop outta thin air!"

"I didn' fuckin' steal tha thing. It was dropped off."

Daryl shook his head. "By wha', tha fuckin' stork? I oughtta-"

"Ya oughtta _what_, boy?" Merle roared. "Wha' exactly do ya plan ta do? Say one more fuckin' word."

Daryl pursed his lips and looked away. He heard Merle take a deep, ragged breath, probably so he could yell some more, when something beat him to it.

His hands flew to his ears in an attempt to block out the noise. "Good Lord! Make it stop!"

The baby, who until this point had been asleep, wailed at the top of its lungs. Merle's screaming had startled it awake and the baby was making its displeasure known ten-fold.

"Aw, shit."

What happened next surprised Daryl. He wasn't quite sure what exactly he expected to see, but Merle plucking up the child certainly wasn't it.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh, come on now." Merle cooed. "Hush up now. Wha's all that fus? It's just liddol ole me, I didn' mean ta scare ya now, did I?"

For what felt like the thousandth time today, Daryl stared. Did he just step into some fucked up version of the _Twilight Zone_? This day just couldn't get any crazier. There was his brother, his tough-as-nails, don't-take-no-shit older brother, rocking a baby. And what was even crazier, it was _working._

"There we go, settle down. Quit yer tears, we don't need all that." When Merle got the child quiet, he looked at his brother.

"Wha'?"

"Nothin'. It's just… Nothin'. Merle, be strait with me, yeah? Where'd tha baby come from? And no bullshit this time."

Merle sighed and shook his head.

"D'ya remember that broad I had 'round a while back. Tha one with tha tits and legs for days?"

Daryl furrowed his eyebrows. "Lisa?"

At the shake of Merle's head, he tried again, "Carmen?"

"No."

"Uhh, Ruby?"

"No, M-"

"Macey?"

"No! Jesus, shut up! Fuckin' Miranda."

"Oh. Wha' 'bout her?"

"Ya remember her brother, J-Bird?" at Daryl's nod of confirmation he continued, "He dropped it off not but a few 'fore ya showed up."

"Wha'? Why would he do that?"

Merle stared at Daryl. "Ya ain't really that thick, are ya?"

When he showed no sign of understanding, Merle sighed. "He said it was mine. Barged in screamin' 'bout me takin' my responsibilities and it bein' my problem now, then ran out quick as he came in. Not even so much as a 'by your leave'."

Daryl felt the change come over his face. He couldn't control how far his eyebrows went up into his hairline, or how far down his jaw dropped.

"Close yer trap, boy. Catchin' flies, standin' 'round like that."

Daryl's jaw snapped shut. "He can' just… How did ya… Miranda wasn'… Wha' the _fuck?"_

Merle shook his head. "Believe me, I fuckin' know."

With a deep breath, Merle sat down at the table.

"Wha' are… Wha' are we gonna do? I mean, we can't take care of a baby. Hell, I wouldn' even know where ta start. Are ya sure it's even yers?"

"Ain't but one way ta be sure, and I sure as hell ain't gettin' no blood test done at no damn hospital. But she was pretty fuckin' sure it was mine."

"'She'?" Daryl questioned. "Thought ya said J-Bird brought it here."

"Yeah, well," Merle grumbled. "Miranda showed up here a few months ago. Said she was preggers and that I was tha baby deddy."

"Fuckin' hell, Merle! Ya didn' think that was somethin' I needed ta know? Huh? That ya were gonna be a fuckin' _father_? I kinda woulda like ta know we was gonna have another mouth ta feed hangin' around!"

"Keep it down, I don't want tha thing to start caterwaulin' again." Merle threw a sharp glare at Daryl. "And ya think she's the first set of tits ta pull that card on me. I didn' believe her, just like I neva believed them. Figured she was gonna have a mysterious miscarriage after she got all my money for tha 'doctor bills' and tha 'vitamins'."

Daryl shook his head in disgust. "Yeah, well we see how well that turned out."

It got quiet after that. What else was there to say? Merle was a father. With how many women he brought home on a constant basis, it really shouldn't have been such a surprise. What was a surprise was that it hadn't happened earlier.

The silence was deafening. The house was usually devoid of talking, but the tense atmosphere was something new. Typically, one could hear some band coming through the stereo speakers, the rattling of Daryl in the yard messing with the trucks and the bike, and the 'clink' of Merle sitting down his beer can to stuff his mouth full of deer jerky. They didn't have a television, and didn't really want one either. They talked when they had something to say and fought over anything and everything, but otherwise, it was a quiet existence. Quiet, but comfortable.

This was not.

A small hiccup returned the elephant to the room, and Daryl dropped himself down next to Merle.

"So, wha' now? Are we gonna, like, find Miranda and give it back? Or maybe an orphanage or somethin'- OW! Tha fuck was that for!"

Merle had reached around and cuffed Daryl across the back of his head.

"Watch yer mouth. Now, wha' have I always said? Go on, tell me. Dixons…"

"Dixons stick together."

"Well there ya go. Maybe we shoulda dropped ya off in an orphanage when we found ya in that trashcan. Now, supposedly, this baby here is a Dixon. Means we gotta take care of it."

"Take care of it how? We don't know how ta take care of no baby!

"Speak for yerself," Merle gave him a long look. "Who do ya think was wipin' yer ass all them years ya was shittin' in yer britches?"

That gave Daryl pause. He had never really thought of it before, but he supposed it made sense. Certainly wasn't his ma, who cared more about booze and cigarettes, or his pa, who didn't care about anything.

He cleared his throat. "That how ya knew ta do wha' ya did earlier? Ya know, calm it down?"

"Yep. Had ta, with tha way ya used to carry on. Ya used to be up all night, keepin' up half tha great state of Georgia."

Daryl hummed. "We can't keep callin' it 'it'. Wha's it's name?"

Merle paused. "I, uh… Shit, I dunno."

"Ya don't know? How can ya not know?"

"Well, it ain't like J-Bird was handin' out pamphlets on tha damn thing. He didn' tell me, so I dunno."

Daryl ran a hand across the back of his neck. "Well… is it a boy or a girl?"

"Boy. All Dixons are boys, ya know that."

Daryl inspected the baby closely. "Ya sure? It looks like a girl kinda, don't cha think?"

"I think it looks like a fuckin' garden gnome without tha beard." Merle scoffed.

"I'm just sayin', bro. It don't look like a boy ta me."

Merle rolled his eyes. "Then check."

"Wha'?"

"Check and see which it is."

"I'm not gonna fuckin' check. You do it."

"Wha' are ya, a fuckin' pussy? Yer twenty years old, fer Christ's sake."

With a huff, Merle pulled the pumpkin seat closer to him. He stuck one finger in the elastic part of the diaper.

"Well I'll be shit."

"Wha'? Wha' is it?"

"Guess ya won't be alone no more Darlina. We got another liddol girl in tha family."

* * *

Well here's the first chapter. Tell me what you think. I ran into three different computer crashes trying to get this typed up, but I made it.

Is the way I type the accent to much? I'm from Alabama, so when I write the dialogue I just say it out loud and then try and type it to fit the way it sounded.

Yes, I do have an _extremely_ thick southern accent. But if it's to much, I'll go back and fix some words.

-Brim


	3. Chapter 2

_June 1992_

_Merle stomped through the muck and grime of the woods surrounding his house. It was hot as hell in Georgia during the middle of the summer, and he was sweating bullets. Flies buzzed around his head, the heat of the day getting to them as much as it did him._

_Now Merle loved Georgia. Well, as much as he could at least. He supposed if he lived in Louisiana or Tennessee or any other southern state, he would love it there, too. But it was Georgia he lived in, so Georgia had his affection. Really, it was the land. The woods that surrounded his house and the back roads that didn't see all that much traffic. He could fend for himself and live off of the land; no need anybody else, if he could help it. The solitude was the perfect place for him. He couldn't get that in any big city._

_Merle's brief stint in the military had shown that he wasn't a people person, and definitely didn't handle authority well. Actually, he already knew that. All those years of fighting and juvie was enough proof, but it was the military that showed him he couldn't_ live _with people. Cramped quarters with a bunch of guys breathing down his neck. No thanks. He'd take his cabin in the woods, ten miles from the nearest town._

_He continued on his rounds, checking the traps Daryl had laid out. So far, he had come up with jack shit. The rain these last few days had kept any critters holed up to stay dry, and out of the reach of his snares._

Schluck.

_Christ. The outdoors were his place but he hated the day after it rained. Game was typically scarce, and anything to be found would run off once they heard the tell-tale sound of mud being trod through. Until the mud caked and hardened, Merle was out of luck._

_As he came up on the last snare, he realized it was also a dud. With a shake of his head and a muttered curse, he turned back around and headed for his home. Two rabbits were barely enough to keep them both fed through lunch and dinner, but they'd make do. Him and Daryl had needed more when they had less and Merle knew he had some deer jerky around the house somewhere. He'd send Daryl out in the morning so he could try his luck._

_He traipsed on, ears alert, waiting for something to grab and bag to go along with the rabbit. Still might be some potatoes and mushrooms buried away somewhere._

_When Merle walked up to his back porch, he knew immediately someone was inside. While he had seen an unfamiliar car around the front, at the time he didn't think anybody could be stupid enough to actually come in without being invited; the Dixon brothers may not go in to town very much, but they certainly had quite the reputation from the times they had. Well, he did at least. Daryl was guilty by association._

_He could hear tapping on something. A drumming sound, the sound one makes anxiously by beating their fingers against a solid surface. They were waiting on him then._

_The screen door creaked when he opened it, announcing his presence to the intruder. Not that he particularly cared. Merle could take any threat that came his way. However, when he saw who was sitting at his kitchen table, he relaxed ever so slightly._

"_What're ya doin' here, Miranda?" Blue eyes studied the woman in front of him. He noticed the way her fingers stopped tapping against the table, and the way her shoulders tensed and the vein in her arms thrust out at the surprised. She should stay more alert._

"_Merle," she let out a breathy sigh. "I've been waiting on you."_

_He raised his eyebrows but said nothing. He wasn't in the best of moods, and she didn't look like she was about to make anything better._

_Miranda was twitching and had an uncertain look on her face. Merle didn't like it. "Listen, we, ah, we need to talk. I have somethin' important to tell you."_

"_Somethin' I can do for ya, sugar? Seem a liddol uptight." Merle grinned. "Maybe ya need me ta loosen ya up."_

"_I'm bein' serious, Merle. I don't need you messin' about right now." She took a deep breath and seemed to steady herself before continuing. "I don't know how to say this, so I'm just gonna come right out with it."_

"_Always seems ta be tha best. Rip it off quick, like a band-aid. What? Ya give me some kinda disease or somethin'?"_

_She looked affronted. "No, I didn't give you a disease, you jackass! But you might as well have given me one!"_

"_Now, ya listen here. If ya got somethin' ugly on yer goodies, ya sure as hell didn't get it from me. I'm clean, girl."_

"_I don't have anything 'ugly on my goodies', Dixon! I'm fuckin' pregnant._

_Merle furrowed his eyebrows and took a step forward. "Don't see what that has ta do with me. Ya said ya was on tha pill."_

"_I am. I _was_."_

"_On top of that, we used a rubber. So go on and play yer game on some other poor fool, 'cause I ain't playin' it."_

_Miranda stood up out of her chair angrily. "I ain't playin a game with you, Merle. I'm pregnant and you're responsible."_

"_F__irst of all, toots, it takes two ta tango, and second of all, ain't no way whatever ya got growin' inside of ya's mine." He sniffed and snarled his upper lip. "If ya even are in tha first place."_

"_What, you don't fuckin' believe me? How _dare_ you! You go and saddle me up with this fuckin' thing and then won't even fuckin' be a man about it? Fuck you, Merle!"_

_He took a menacing step towards her. He backed her out of the kitchen, then turned her around and pushed her down the hallway, towards the door._

"_Shit, bitch, doubt yer even really up tha duff. Think yer tha first chick that's tried ta pull this, huh? Well, ya ain't!" He slammed the door opened and shoved her out. "Run off now, I'm tired of listenin' ta yer bullshit!"_

_Miranda swirled around and pointed her finger in to Merle's chest. "You're gonna regret this, Dixon, I swear by God."_

"_Oh, yeah? I'll keep an ear out around town, and when I hear about yer 'heartbreaking miscarriage', I'll be sure ta send my condolences. Now get tha fuck outta here."_

_He watched as she angrily got in her car and slammed the door. As she sped away, she stuck one hand out the window and shot him a one-fingered salute. He knew there was a reason he hated people._

_Merle coughed in the back of his throat and spit on the ground. He didn't feel much like making stew tonight._

* * *

_March 1993_

"Guess ya won't be alone no more, Darlina. We got another liddol girl in tha family."

Daryl blew out harshly. Wow. A girl. A little, baby girl. It was completely crazy.

"Well… ya said ya took care of me when I was a kid. Think ya can do it with a liddol girl?" Daryl stared at his brother.

"Can't be much different right? Least not while she's still a baby." Merle shrugged and sucked his teeth. "'Spose I need ta get in touch with Miranda. Figure out what we need."

"Yeah. Like her name. Birthday. But, Merle, seems ta me like she don't want nothin' ta do with this baby. She ain't gonna be no real help."

When Merle didn't give an answer, Daryl continued on. "Look, I know ya got a lotta bad blood between tha two of ya, but maybe ya should talk ta Jim Parsons? He-"

"That fuckin' prick? I ain't sayin' a damn word ta that fucker even if-"

"Just listen ta me, yeah? If I remember right, his boy should be around two years now. Call him up, and see if'n him and his ole lady still got anythin' they're willin' ta part with. Lord knows she always was a pack rat."

"Let me tell ya just what I think of that." Merle's glare at Daryl told him exactly what he thought of that, but Merle continued on anyway. "I think I'm not gonna ask that piece of shit for anything. Ya know what he fuckin' did ta me!"

"I know, Merle, but yer tha one that says we need ta do this! We gonna need fuckin' help, and I ain't got no better ideas." Daryl tried to placate Merle, then heaved a sigh. "Besides, ya shouldn't have been showin' up ta work high off yer ass anyways. Don't know why ya can't get that through yer head."

"Wasn't nothin' wrong with me. I was perfectly functional."

"Ya were flirtin' with his wife! He had every reason ta beat yer ass and fire ya."

"Watch yer mouth."

"Fine. You come up with somethin' then. How are we gonna take care of this baby?"

Merle worked his jaw back and forth. He wouldn't admit it, but he knew Daryl was right. They were going to need all the help they could get. It's not like they knew very many people with children to talk to. Damn it. This whole thing was fucked up.

How in the hell were they supposed to do this? He could barely hold down a job, and they certainly didn't have enough money to buy everything a baby would need.

He needed to make a decision. "Ya head on over ta tha Parson's. I'm gonna see if I can get in touch with Miranda."

"Why do I gotta go? Daryl questioned. "Shouldn't _you_?"

"Ya wanna stay with tha baby? Be my guest."

"I'm gone." And he was.

* * *

Daryl's pick up pulled up to the auto-care service station that was in the middle of town. Jim didn't know he was coming, but in small towns, it wasn't that uncommon to show up at places unannounced. Hopefully, Jim would be more receptive to Daryl since Merle wasn't hanging around.

The bell on the glass door jingled when he walked in. Immediately, Rhonda, Jim's wife and partner, showed up behind the counter.

"Why, bless my soul, Daryl Dixon! Aren't you just a sight for sore eyes! Can I help you with something?"

"Hey there, Rhonda. Jim about by any chance? I's hopin' ta talk ta him."

"He's round back in the garage. Feel free to let yourself in, you know the way." Rhonda smiled kindly at him.

"Thank ya, kindly."

The short trip to the garage was a familiar one. Merle's tenure here might not have ended well, but Daryl wished it wouldn't have ended at all. Jim and Rhonda were good people, and the work here was decent. Damn Merle.

"Jim? Ya in here?" Daryl shouted through the door. Jim was probably knee-deep in work, and you don't just sneak up on a redneck. That was rule one.

"Hmm?" Daryl was right. Jim rolled out from under one of the vehicles in the back of the store. "Ahh, what can I do ya for, Dixon? That old pick up bummed out again?"

"Nah, ain't here for nothin' like that. Ta be honest, I'm not even sure ya can help, but I didn't know where else ta go." At Jim's nod, Daryl continued. "Me and Merle've run into a spot of trouble."

At the mention of the oldest Dixon, Jim's lips tightened. Daryl hoped he hadn't ruined this.

"How old is yer boy now, Jim? Gotta be goin' on two, right?"

"Yeah, Roy had his birthday this past month. Why?"

Daryl nodded. That's what he thought. "Y'all wouldn't happen ta have anything from when he was a baby would ya? Anythin' ya'd be willin' ta part with?"

"Well, I'm sure we've kept a few odds and ends." Jim cocked his head to the side and gave Daryl a look. "What're ya getting at, son?"

Rip it off like a band-aid, Daryl. "Merle's got a baby. And we ain't got no clue what ta do."

"A baby?" Nod. "Let me go get Rhonda."

Daryl leaned back up against the car Jim had been working on. He really hoped they would help him.

God, this was too much. A few hours ago, Daryl had just been out hunting. It was just a regular day. And now he was asking, begging people for hand-me-downs so he could take care of his older brother's daughter. Daughter.

He needed a drink.

He jumped at the return of Jim and his wife. Rhonda took a good, long look at him. "Tell me everything."

* * *

After Daryl had left, Merle just sat in the relative quiet. While he had the chance, he'd enjoy it. It had been a long time since he had taken care of a baby, but he still remembered all the unpleasant parts. The loud cries at all hours of the night. Having to get up and down whenever Ma wouldn't do it. He hoped this baby wasn't like Daryl.

Speaking of the baby, she was sleeping peacefully. He knew he should wake her now or she'd be awake all night but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He wouldn't be able to function right now if he did.

With a sigh, he stood up and headed towards the phone. It was mounted on the wall, but had a fairly long cord so he could move around with it.

She better pick up. He would hunt her down and do this in person if he had to.

"Hello?" Good.

"Miranda. Lovely ta hear yer voice."

"Fuck you, Merle. Don't call me again."

"Hey now, listen damn it. We need ta talk about a couple things. Like a certain something yer brother dropped off over here."

"No, we don't have anything to talk about. That's not my problem anymore. I dealt with it for nine months. It's your turn now."

"Ya don't wanna play mommy, fine. That don't mean we don't need ta clear things up. How d'ya even know it's mine?"

"You were the only one I slept with that fit the time of conception, asshole. It's yours, whether you like it or not."

Merle rolled his eyes. "Right. Like I believe that. Wha-"

She cut him off. "Listen, let me cut this short. I really don't have time to be dealin' with redneck trash. She was born January 17. Her name is Marley Sierra. She's blood type A positive, and she's a fucking baby. Figure it out yourself, Dixon."

"Marley Sierra. Tha fu-"

"Adios, Merle." _Click_.

Well damn. That was both successful and unsuccessful.

Marley Sierra. Eww.

* * *

Here's chapter two. I tried to cut down on the accent, but I'm not really sure if it worked. Hope it's okay. I'm sorry for the varying chapter lengths. This is my first chapter story, so I think as I write, it will balance out on it's own.

This story is rated for language, so does anyone think I should change the rating? Also, I can't write drug!Merle. There might be mentions of him, but I doubt we will actually see him.

Let me know if you enjoyed it please!

-Brim


End file.
